legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LadyDevimon
LadyDevimon is an Evil Digimon. She is a feminine fallen angel Digimon of noble presence. Because of her strength, due to the incomparable purity of her Dark Side Power, it is said that the limits on her spread and growth on personal computers is "0". Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) In this story, LadyDevimon is Emperor X's wife and the mother of Alpha. She also helps the heroes in any situation. Chronicles of the Children of Megatron LadyDevimon is known as Darth Menslady, a former Jedi Knight who used to look like Angewomon, but was mutilated by the Dark Side. Strangely enough, she is still incredibly attractive. The Halloween ProYect Darth Menslady led surviving villains into battle against the DigiDestined and the Rebel Alliance. Just before she was defeated, Myotismon came to her aid. Sadly, he failed to prevent the heroes from capturing her. To make matters worse, Menslady was turned back to the light side. However, Myotismon managed to bring her to her senses with his deep love for her. After the war, she married him. The Chaotic Wars Darth Menslady was falsely accused of stealing the elemental crystals and was nearly killed. She was rescued by Mewtwo and eventually reunited with Myotismon. Sadly, she gave her life to protect Myotismon, avenge Galvatron, and defeat Emperor Mateus...or did she? Powers * Darkness Wave: Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which burn the opponent to cinders. * Darkness Wave (Poison, Fra: "Poison"): Sprays poison smoke on the opponent, which uses Dark Energy to reverse the phase of their own powers and obliterate them from within. This technique is more complete the more powerful the opponent is. * Black Wing (Darkness Spear): Transforms her left hand into a long sharp spike and impales the opponent. * Slap (ビンタ Binta?): Hits the opponent with strong slaps while wearing a bizarre smile. * Stun Whip: Shocks the opponent with an electric shock. * Mirror Force: In Super form, has the same effect as the Duel Card: blocks the opponent's attack and hurls it back. * Dark Light: In Super form, summons a bright streak of dark energy * Dark Force: In Super form, summons a strong wave of dark energy * Negate Attack: In Super form, has the same effect as the Duel Card: deflects the enemy attack and hurls it back. Gallery ladydevimon angry.JPG ladydevimon close up.JPG ladydevimon colored.JPG ladydevimon crying.JPG ladydevimon darkness spear.JPG ladydevimon fan art.JPG ladydevimon gleeful.JPG ladydevimon grin.JPG ladydevimon half view.JPG ladydevimon huh.PNG ladydevimon hurt.PNG ladydevimon i'm gonna get you.JPG ladydevimon little.JPG ladydevimon oh shucks.JPG ladydevimon pick me.JPG ladydevimon ready attack.JPG ladydevimon slight grin.JPG ladydevimon stretch.JPG ladydevimon tough.JPG ladydevimon upside down.JPG ladydevimon whats up.JPG ladydevimon head bowed.gif ladydevimon looks on.jpg ladydevimon wazzup.jpg ladydevimon cringe.jpg ladydevimon down.png ladydevimon here i come.jpg ladydevimon hm.jpg ladydevimon i've been hit.jpg ladydevimon ready attack.jpg ladydevimon sexy pose.jpg ladydevimon ta-da.jpg ladydevimon very angry.jpg LadyDevimon's Super form Ladydevimon New Power2.jpg Ladydevimon New Power.jpg ladydevimon down super.png ladydevimon hm super.jpg ladydevimon ready attack super.jpg ladydevimon colored super.jpg ladydevimon darkness spear super.jpg ladydevimon fan art super.jpg ladydevimon gleeful super.jpg ladydevimon huh super.png ladydevimon i'm gonna get you super.jpg ladydevimon cringe super.jpg ladydevimon here i come super.jpg ladydevimon hurt super.png ladydevimon little super.jpg ladydevimon looks on super.jpg ladydevimon oh shucks super.jpg ladydevimon pick me super.jpg ladydevimon ready to attack super.jpg ladydevimon sexy pose super.jpg ladydevimon slight grin super.jpg ladydevimon stretch super.jpg ladydevimon ta-da super.jpg ladydevimon upside down super.jpg ladydevimon whats up super.jpg Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:The X Families Category:The Anime Empire Category:Husband and Wife Category:Immortals Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Sexy characters Category:Magic Users Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Royalty Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mother of Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Elementals Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Digimon Category:Masked Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Demon Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Shape Shifters Category:Characters in The Chaotic Wars Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Chronicles of the Children of Megatron) Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Alternate Form Category:Sith Category:Myotismon and Darth Menslady Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:Scar Barers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Dude Magnet Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Monsters Category:Force Users Category:Characters favorite by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Chosen ones Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Triggers Hell Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Erin Fitzgerald Category:Emperor X and LadyDevimon Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories